Chocolate Chip Icecream
by marybearsy
Summary: After her Doctor broke up with her, Rose is left alone. What will she do when she is offered the chance to save the world one last time?
1. Chapter 1

**Here we go then :) I had a writing workshop a week ago and I really wanted to write this story. It may take me a while to update this because I am very, very busy. Anyway, almighty BBC owns all characters. **

**Please favourite and follow this story and me. Review and I will give you a rainbow donut. PM me and I will give you that and my unicorn donut-dealers phone number.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Rose Tyler lay on the couch. Eating crisps, as she had been for the last half hour. Determined to go to bed, as she had been for the last two hours. Watching east enders, as she had been for the last week. And thoroughly and utterly alone, as she had been for the last two months. Ever since her still decidedly half-alien boyfriend had dumped her, for reasons she really didn't quite understand.

And if she thought about it, she was pissed at him. Very pissed, actually. He had completed work on his TARDIS (well, as completed as work on the TARDIS ever was) and had just left her. A month later, he came back and told her that it wasn't working for them. Like he had not just left her scared to death for weeks.

With a deep sigh, she reached for the remote control. She pressed the red button and repressed a yawn. She was tired, very tired. She looked at the clock. 2 AM. God, she thought, I'm glad it's weekend. She walked (well, stumbled is a better description) to the kitchen and dumped her now-empty bowl of crisps in the sink. She eyed around the rest of the kitchen. Dishes were strewn everywhere. "I'll do them tomorrow." She muttered.

After brushing her teeth she sat down on her bed. She ran her fingers through the pink, fluffy quilt. As much as she didn't want it to, the bed felt lonely and cold without him. Make no mistake, she didn't want him back, but he had been a damn good-looking heater. She fell back on the bed and decided maybe pajamas weren't necessary today. Or a comfortable sleeping position. She could just sleep here.

That's when she heard the TARDIS.

She shot up immediately. It took her a second to realise that the blue box wouldn't appear in her bedroom unannounced. HE had dumped HER. He wasn't going to whisk her away. He probably texted for a pair of pants he left at her place. She grabbed her phone, already annoyed at him.

_Give me one more chance_

She laughed. Who did he think he was? She would never let him hurt her again. Those days were over. She tossed her phone on the bed and got up to brush her hair. Ten seconds later the TARDIS sound swooped over her again. "What now?" She hissed.

_Please. I need your help._

Sure. She wasn't a puppy he could command when he wanted to. She put her phone on silent and went to remove her makeup. A little voice in the back of her head nagged at her. What if he really needs you? It would be your fault if something goes wrong. No, she said resolutely. I have a right to remain silent.

Seconds later, a voice sounded through her phone. How he did it, she would never know. Probably some sort of timelord technology she wouldn't understand anyway. Her eyes shot open, but the sting of the remover was nothing compared to the sting of his voice. It rolled over her with raging power.

"Rose, I know you're there. I'm sorry, so, so sorry, but I need you. Well, that's no news. Now it's not just me who needs you. Thing is, Gallifrey wants to invade earth. Timelords, makes me wonder if blowing them up might have been a good idea after all. Anyway. Thing is, Rose, they need someone to testify. And you're the only one who knows me well enough to come with me. No, that's not right. You're the only one I trust." A short silence followed. "Well, you know how to reach me."

She slowly walked over to her bed. Much as she didn't like to admit it, she was slightly shaken by his little speech. Maybe this time was different. She could help save the world one last time...

No. No, she shouldn't think like that. He let her down, that was not something she could just forget. She lay down and turned on the tv that sat at the opposite end of the room. She needed some distraction before she could sleep again. She flipped through a guide and found a repeat episode of Sherlock. Well, it'd have to do. She had tuned in at a bad time, advertisements. She blankly stared through the screen as people with flashing white teeth tried to sell her electricity, washing tablets and backpacks, blissfully unaware of the half-timelord and his blue box. She tried with all her might to switch off her brain, and she did well until a name rang through the room from her tv screen. _Emma._ She wondered quietly how it was possible she had avoided the name for so long. It was quite common after all. Memories flooded back into her head. She didn't register seeing anything, hearing anything but the name, over and over again. The advertisement had long ended, Sherlock was deducing, but the word still blinded her. _Emma. Emma. Emma. _

Later she wouldn't remember how she called the Doctor. His arms wrapped around her as she whimpered. His head rested on hers and his fingers threaded through her hair. "Sh, it's okay, I'm here. I'm not leaving. I'm here."

* * *

**Weehee sorry it's so short. Must work on making my writing longer. Favourite and follow and review this story! And don't be afraid to PM me either! I shall love you forever and maybe I'll save your life one day who knows.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Did anyone tell you you look gorgeous today? Cause ya do :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Good morning :) Here's another chapter of the thing I did. Yes, it's very late. Sorry. I have life things going on. But I will finish this story! Review, follow and favourite and I will love you forever and ever!**

He should have never left her.

Offcourse, at the time he'd had no choice. It was leave her, or put her through the pain of losing Emma. Neither of the options was very attractive, but he still remembered the look on her face when they found her. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to forget. At times, he wanted to be able to forget. To forget how he hurt her.

He stood in the doorframe, watching Rose as she slept in her old room on the TARDIS. It was spotless, offcourse. Not the way she's left it. He'd been in it a lot, gradually making her bed, hanging up her clothes, and sharpening the pencils on her desk. He found comfort in the room. Watching her there made the world seem a little more logical, a little better. He thought about what he was asking her to do. How much danger he was putting her in. His hearts broke, but he had no choice. He needed her. He would not have forced her to if she wouldn't come, if she blamed him. Honestly, he blamed himself too. But the way she'd crumbled in his arms, he couldn't leave her there. He had to take care of her. He was the one who broke her.

Rose Tyler woke in a familiar yet foreign room. She felt a numb sadness in the back of her mind, but as hard as she tried, she couldn't remember why. She sat up, running her fingers through her messy hair. She was in her room. Wait, no,that wasn't right. She was on the TARDIS.

Suddenly awake, she grabbed a bathrobe from the chair and put it on. She walked out angrily and noisily, navigating the corridors with ease. Who did he think he was, kidnapping her in the middle of the night? Raging, she stepped into the control room.

And stopped.

The doctor was leaning over the console, perfectly still. How could he be so perfectly still? He was always bouncy, happy, and well... him. She had only seen him so still a few times before, and always when he spoke about Gallifrey. She was still mad at him, but as she watched him her feelings crept more toward empathy.

"Doctor?"

He turned around, clearing his throat to recompose himself. "Rose. I suppose you want me to take you home. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have. You were just..." He pulled at his chin. "Never mind. I'll just..." He pushed a few buttons, pulled a few levers and after a few shakes of the TARDIS they landed. "You're just in time for your morning show." He managed a weak smile.

He turned around again, facing away from her. "No, hold on. Why am I here? How did you even get me here?" She demanded.

"It's a long story."

She chuckled. "We're in a time machine, I think we have time for a long story." She tried to stay mad at him, and deep down she was, but being here felt natural for her. It returned her to a person she hadn't been for months.

"I said it's a long story, Rose." the flatness in his tone scared her a little.

"Okay. Well, I'm staying. You said something about timelords. Tell me more." She leaned back against the railing. She didn't know why she had made that decision so easily. She said it before she thought about it, to be honest. Not the first time that happened to her.

"Hold on. You're not mad at me?" He turned back to face her.

"Offcourse I'm mad at you." She replied simply.

"But you're staying."

"I think I just told you."

A wide range of emotions crossed his face, but he eventually settled for a wide grin. "Rose Tyler, back on the TARDIS. Brilliant. Okay, timelords. Yes." He fell back into his usual 100-miles an hour speech. "They've unofficially decided you lot are too violent. You're a threat. Hundreds of millions of lightyears away, but a threat nonetheless. I think they're doing it becaus they're mad at me, to be honest. I did something stupid with a cactus. I can still remember their faces... " He chuckled. "Anyway. I tried to convince them, but I'm not very convincing, not to timelords at least. So I thought I'd bring them an example of good human nature. Which is you. You're peaceful. Sort of. So all you have to do is go with me to the war council of Gallifrey, give a little speech a la Rose Tyler and save the world."

"All I have to do? From what I've heard about timelords that's basically a suicide mission."

"Well..." He cocked his head, looking thoughtful. "Not necessarily."

She laughed, amazed by how quickly she fell back into their familiar rhythm. "Well, go on then. Whisk me away."

"Allons-y, Rose Tyler." He lingered slightly on her first name, pressing his tongue to the back of his teeth. It almost made her want to kiss him. Almost.

She watched him as he darted around the console, pushing buttons here, pulling levers there. She was surprised at how quickly her anger seemed to melt away. Now that she was back on the TARDIS with him, there didn't seem to be a reason to be mad at him. He had probably had his reasons to leave.

Her thoughts were interupted when the TARDIS landed with a jolt. After a second, the Doctor peeked at her from behind the console. "Behind those doors is Gallifrey. All the things I've told you, all right there. At your fingertips. You could just reach out and touch them, Rose, just like that. Wanna sneak a peak?"

She clamped her hands together under her chin, excited. She skipped to the doors. At last, she had left earth again. Foreign soil under her feet, breathing foreign air, this was what she lived for. She closed her eyes, imagining the planet the Doctor had told her about so many times. Taking a deep breath, she opened the doors wide.

Her shoulders slumped. She had expected a lot, and nothing at the same time. Mountains, red grass, crimson skies, a cold breeze maybe. But not this.

Not a messy kitchen.

"Um, doctor?" She stepped our and turned over a glass. IKEA. Typical. "I don't think we actually left earth."

He poked his head out of the door and his face fell. "Oh. Yes. Miscalculation. The TARDIS is kind of zoned in on this by now. I should have cleaned. Rose, welcome to my kitchen."

"What, your kitchen? You have a house now? Just like that, you got a house and didn't even bother to tell me? You could have sent a card." Oh yeah, now she remembered why it was so easy to get mad at him.

He scrunched up his nose, squeezing his eyes shut. "What? No. We're on Gallifrey. I live here."

"Oh." She said, deflated. "Well, then..." she noticed the glass she was still holding. "Do they have IKEA on Gallifrey?" Out of all the questions she could have asked, should have asked, she chose that one. She gave herself a mental slap on the head.

"No, I just really like IKEA."

She stared at him blankly. "You go to earth to do you shopping trips? To buy glasses?"

"No! Well... Yes." He looked at her sheepishly. A few seconds of silence passed before they both burst out laughing. The Doctor lived on Gallifrey and had IKEA glasses. Life didn't get much weirder than that, Rose decided. She had no idea how wrong she was.

**Hello ladies and gentlemen, thank you for reading the thing I did! Don't forget to review, follow and favourite, and I'll get you some IKEA glasses! Interstellar quality!**

**Love you all. Til next time. So long, gay boys.**


End file.
